Internet HookUp
by Lotus.Under.Thorns
Summary: In an attempt to free Sakura of her major crush on Sasuke, Ino signs her up for a dating website. But low & behold, others have a similar idea. Probably not for Sakura fans! Plz R&R!
1. The Sasuke Problem

A/N: This next story of mine focuses on online "relationships." It's bound to get funnier as more characters are written in. For now, this is just the introduction (and those are _always _

boring).

Sakura slowly combed her hair and looked at her reflection in the mirror. _Why doesn't he like me! I'm one of the _best_ kunoichi in the village, not to mention one of the prettiest. All this being true, why _doesn't _he like me!_

This thought echoed through her mind again and again.

Everyone seemed to be against _Sakura's_ ideal relationship. Even Ino, now her friend, had tried to convince her to get over Sasuke. She recommended finding another guy through some dating website, but Sakura was way too determined and proud to give in.

_There's no way he's going to go through life without knowing what it's like to kiss a girl... To kiss me! _Sakura threw down the brush and pointed at her reflection, yelling out to the mirror.

"Haruno Sakura! Sasuke's first REAL kiss! There's no way I'm going to lose him!"

"Sakura? Who are you talking to?" Ino appeared in the doorway, arms crossed and a suspicious look on her face.

"Uh...no one!" Sakura smiled weakly, surprised at Ino's sudden appearance.

"_Sure._ C'mon Sakura. You can't fool me, I know you're worked up about Sasuke. Come here, I wanna show you something."

/\/\/\/\/

"No way! I told you, I don't _want _to become a member! This is for desperate people, which I am not!"

Ino gave her a knowing stare. "Too bad. I already paid for a one month subscription to Aijou Online."

"Inoooo..!" Sakura moaned and threw her head back.

"Don't you at least want to look at your homepage? I spent all night creating it!" Sakura looked at her friend and gave a reluctant sigh.

"Alright. Show me. But just 'cause you signed me up doesn't mean I'll get over Sasuke!"

"Heh. I figured that much. Now move over!" Ino bumped Sakura away from the computer screen as she began to type in the password and user name.

"SakuraBlossom? How original, Ino." Sakura rolled her eyes at the colorful wallpaper and curvy fonts. _She wasn't lying when she said she spent all night on this._

"Hey! It's not _my_ fault. _You_ didn't want to help. Now what are some of your hobbies? Do you even have any other than chasing Sasuke around all day and flaunting?"

"_Excuse me!_ I think you forget who you're dealing with here! I'm the strongest kunoichi in this village and..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't think you should put that in your info. People may find out you're self-absorbed a _little _too early."

Sakura continued to protest and pester Ino about how she was wording her background information.

"Leave it alone, Sakura!"

"But it sounds like I'm desperate. And that's one thing I'm not!"

Ino rolled her eyes in disbelief. _How come she's so picky all of a sudden? It's not like anyone she knows is gonna see this... _

A/N: Short, wasn't it? So what do you think? Does it have potential? Like I said earlier, it will get better, trust me. If you read my _last _story, you know that I don't like my stories "sane!" ; D


	2. Popup prizes are worth it?

A/N: Omg! Thank you _soooo_ much for the reviews from the first chapter! I almost keeled over I was so excited!  Now then, chappie two! Let's step away from Sakura lightning bolts and go over to see what a few other popular favorites are up to!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What are you doing _now?_" Sasuke called from his kitchen. Naruto was laughing hysterically at a video clip he had found on some website Sasuke didn't care about.

"Loo...look at this! It's...hahaha..._hilarious!_" Naruto banged his fist on the computer desk.

Sasuke came over and knelt beside Naruto, taking hold of the mouse and controlling the computer. "This isn't funny, it's idiotic." And in one single click, the green claymation disappeared from the screen.

"Hey! Why'd you do that!" Naruto pouted and tried to snatch at the mouse. Sasuke held it above Naruto's head (which he could have reached if he had stood up, but he was either too lazy or too dumb to notice).

Suddenly, Naruto's arms stopped in mid flail. "Is something burning?" Sasuke turned his head towards the kitchen and squinted.

The sight of black flames rising towards the fire alarm appeared before him. "_Kuso!_" Sasuke cursed under his breath and dropped the mouse ontop of Naruto's head before dashing to the kitchen.

When the mouse hit him, it gave a small 'click' noise, followed by a window popping up in front of Naruto's eyes.

"What's this?" He pondered outloud. "Catch three fish in the net and win a gift certificate to...The Ichiraku Ramen Shop! No way! This is simple. Hahahaha!"

Naruto quickly rolled the mouse on the desk, fascinated with the equally fast movement of the net. He accidentally clicked again and entered the home site of the pop up.

"Huh! Hey, I won! Sasuke! Look! I won a gift card to..."

"There's always a catch, Naruto. Don't go chasing after those lame pop up games. My antivirus hasn't been updated yet." Sasuke yelled out from behind a thick wall of smothering smoke.

"Catch?" A moment later, Naruto noticed the fine print at the bottom of the page that read:

Collection of prize requires a one month subscribtion to That sucks." _But it _is_ a free bowl of Ramen_. "What's _one_ month?" Naruto clicked on "Claim Your Prize" and went through the steps. 

/\/\/\/\/

In no time, Naruto had set up and account on Aijou Online. And a few moments later, Sasuke reappeared.

"Naruto… Why are you on a dating website?" Naruto ducked at the close voice and quickly minimized the page.

"Dating website? That's crazy. Why, you want a name?"

Sasuke gagged at the thought. "Ha. No. Only someone desperate enough would get an account on one of those."

Naruto returned an unsure laugh. "Haha. Right. I was just testing you. They are pretty lame." _I wonder how long it'll take to get my certificate. It better be worth paying 1300 yen a month._

Sasuke returned to… _whatever_ he was attempting to fix himself. Naruto's eyes followed him and when he was sure Sasuke couldn't see him, he maximized the website.

The page read:

**Welcome 'Ramenkage'! Ready to find your _perfect match_?**

_Well sure, I guess. If it means I get my prize sooner. _Naruto clicked the words "_perfect match_" and was sent to a member directory.

He let out a low whistle as he scrolled down and viewed all the pictures of eligible female members. "Sasuke should really look into this. I don't think he realizes how many hot girls there are just waiting for someone."

He leaned back in the chair. _Come to think of it, 1300 yen isn't too bad a price. He'll thank me in the long run. Maybe Sakura will get over him if she finds out he's with someone!_

Inspired by these thoughts, Naruto signed the reluctant Uchiha up for a one month membership.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Just to let you know, _I_ don't think that online dating websites are for desperates. This will all intertwine soon enough when we bring in dates. Right now, I'm busy thinking up the perfect entrances for the characters. Yep, more to add! I just don't want to focus on more than one group of members per chapter, makes it too confusing.


	3. yuusatsu and EmoCase723

A/N: I think this is going to be the last character intro. I'll finally be able to get into Sakura bashing! Oops, did I say that outloud: ( So anyway, lets take a nice visit to my favorite character!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kankuro and Temari were standing around the computer in his room.

"Are you done yet!"

"Hold on! This has to be believable." Temari's thin fingers tapped at the computer keys as she entered profile information. "I just have to get a picture."

"Why?" Temari turned slowly to face her younger brother.

"No girl in her right mind wants to ask someone out on a date without _somewhat_ of a visual to go on. Now find one, and quick!"

The two oldest had been setting up an account for Gaara all morning while he was out practicing.

Both were convinced that if they could just get him hooked on the website, he could find a girl and spend more time with her than he did nagging on his siblings. And they knew he wouldn't take the time to set up an account himself.

"Photo? Of Gaara? You're kidding." Kankuro snorted at the thought. "What is it?" Temari asked annoyed.

"We don't _have_ any pictures of him." Temari thought for a moment but was shaken from her trance by the sound of slow footsteps.

"Kami, it's Gaara!"

"No, you don't say!" Kankuro said sarcastically. "Turn it off already!"

"I can't! It won't save any of my work!" Temari hissed impatiently. "Maybe he won't come in…" She minimized the pages, her only defense on such short notice.

Gaara came in and looked at the two suspiciously.

"Hey Gaara." Kankuro and Temari gave slight grins. It was obvious they were up to something, he simply didn't care enough about their plan to interrogate.

"Where are you off to now?" Temari asked.

"Don't try to act like you actually care." Gaara grabbed a towel from a hall closet and strutted to the bathroom.

"Quick, now's our chance!"

"What are you expecting me to do with _this?_" Kankuro looked over the digital camera his sister had thrusted into his hands.

"Get pictures of course! We _need_ them! Now hurry before he takes everything off!" Temari pushed him out of the room and shut the screen.

Seeing no other option, Kankuro went off to find Gaara, hoping not to be discovered.

/\/\/\/\/\/

Kankuro slid open the screen just enough to fit the camera.

_This is really sickening. Taking pictures of my own brother. _

He poked his head in very quickly and saw that Gaara was already beginning to undress. He fumbled with the camera, zooming in on Gaara's face and then out to get a variety of shots.

After he had taken a good ten or eleven pictures, and after Gaara had stripped off everything _but_ his black boxers, he left and moved back to the room where Temari was waiting.

/\/\/\/\/\/

"Nice. These'll work." Temari uploaded the pictures into the computer.

"What's his screenname?"

"Yuusatsu."

Kankuro gave her a strange look. "Seduction and killing… I can see the killing part of it, but where does seduction come in?"

"Shut up, Kankuro. Look! Someone already sent him a grin."

"A grin?"

"Yes. When someone finds another interesting or appealing, they send them a grin." Kankuro just stood quietly and stared for a while at how much his sister knew.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Somewhere in Konoha...

"He's cute..."

"What? Ugh, you've got to be kidding me."

"Look Sakura, you can't only like the guys with dark hair and eyes. You need _variety!_ Not just Sasuke look alikes." Ino was still at Sakura's house, both glued to the screen.

"Don't criticize who I like! You did this for _me_, remember? I still don't understand why you won't make _your_ own account."

"No way. I don't need help with dating like you do!" Ino looked up from the screen and around the room. "Hey, what time is it?"

Sakura clicked on an icon of a clock on the desktop. "It's almost 4:30..."

"Already! I have to go. I'm already late!"

"Wait, where are you..."

"Bye Sakura! See ya tomorrow!" The blonde grabbed her purse off of the desk and bolted to the door.

"But Ino..."

"Oh, don't forget to check out the "CHAT" feature! It's the easiest way to meet people!"

"INO!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs but got no response, other than the slam of the front door.

She sighed and slumped into the chair, scrolling through the pictures mindlessly. _Hey wait just a minute...He's really cute. _

Scrolling up, she clicked curiously on a user named EmoCase723.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: There, now let's try to get everything pieced together and interesting. I found there's not much I can do to Sakura right yet, but it'll come! I'll really try.

And "hey" to all you Sakura fans out there, I _did _warn you in the summary. So if you're upset about anything that happens, you can only blame yourself... Not me. I can't help it if i find that annoying pink haired pain... stupid and nosey. : P


	4. Chat room pusher :P

_A/N: _ **Wow! Thank you doesn't seem big enough for all the support I'm getting! **Now I reaaalllyyy hope this story lives up to your expectations! Really! Thanx for all the reviews and for keeping an interest in the story ; ) Well, next chappieter!

**OMG! I _just_ realized I don't have a disclaimer! Here it is. Let's just get on with the story, what really matters instead of dwelling on what I don't have. : P**

Chapter Reminder! _Remember from last chapter:_ Sasuke doesn't know Naruto has an account. But Naruto knows Sakura does, causing him to create one for Sasuke. And Sakura found what seemed to be a look alike Sasuke on the website (making him that much better).

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What the fuck! I told you I didn't want an account!" Sasuke was arguing with Naruto infront of the computer screen.

"Hey! I was an accident..." Naruto lied badly.

"Accident! _Accident!_ Then why is my name..." He peered at the screen. "EmoCase723!"

"What, you don't like it? I used your birthday for the end numbers. I thought that was pretty clever! Hahaha..."

DING 

"Huh?" Both got quiet and looked at the computer.

"Ya must've gotten a chat invitation. Hmph. I want one." Sasuke inched closer and clicked on the animated envelope that had sprouted legs and arms and was skipping around happily.

"Who..."

"Great Sasuke! It's good to see you finally got into this whole thing, bye!" Naruto ran to the door and left for his own house, leaving Sasuke to play around with the newfound website.

"You've been invited to chat with..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Gaara! We can explain..."

"Can you? Because someone damn well."

"We just thought that you should find yourself a girl. There's got to be someone out there for you." Kankuro reasoned.

"Why do you think I need someone?" Gaara lashed out in response.

The two older Suna siblings stood silently behind their brother who had seated himself infront of the computer.

Seeing no point in arguing with him, Temari motioned to her brother to take their leave.

As soon as the two were gone, a small beep came from the screen. Gaara looked up and saw the same envelope dancing around. In frustration he clicked it, trying to discover a way to make it disappear.

Instead, a window popped up reading:

'**yuusatsu' you've been invited to chat with 'tHrOnE-of-AiBo.'**

**Do you except his/her invitation?**

**Yes No**

Gaara sighed. Seeing he had nothing to lose, he agreed.

/\/\/\/\/\/

Villages away, the intrigued Uchiha clicked the same invitation unknowingly. And houses away, Sakura had recieved her own invitation.

'**SakuraBlossom' you've been invited to chat with 'Ramenkage.'**

**Do you except his/her invitation?**

**YesNo**

_Someone actually wants to chat already! Whoa! Ramenkage, hmm? Sounds almost like Naruto. But why would he want to sign up for a dating website? I guess I'm safe._

She assured herself that the user had nothing to do with the all too familiar blonde as she clicked in agreement.

/\/\/\/\/\/

"Yes! She agreed! Hey, what's this?"

Dancing envelope.

"Someone wants to talk? Hahaha! I'm popular already..." Naruto clicked on the invite, and then on "Create A Chatroom."

_This'll make it so much easier. Talking to two girls at once... Hehehehe._

/\/\/\/\/\/\ **CHAT ROOM** /\/\/\/\/\/\

**Ramenkage: ** What's up?

**SakuraBlossom:** Not a lot. I just set up my account today, so I don't have that much experience yet. ; )

**Ramenkage:** Realli? Awesum! Me 2! ( : D

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Hello Ramenkage.

**EmoCase723: **Whut r u two doing here? : P

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **EmoCase723! I'm thrilled that you made it!

**Ramenkage: **Same reason yur here 4 emo boy. : P

**SakuraBlossom: **EmoCase? Thats kinda

**yuusatsu:** Pathetic.

**EmoCase723:** Shut the frig up. It wasn't my idea... And who'r u? Last time I checked, I was only gunna talk 2 t-o-A.

**Ramenkage:** LoL. 2 bad

**yuusatsu:** Does it matter that much? If you're so curious, check my profile. Though I haven't seen it myself, the people that worked on it spent all day, so it better be good.

**SakuraBlossom:** How is that possible yuusatsu? Actually, my friend signed me up, so I kno how u may feel. ; 0 Ne 1 else signed up against their will?

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Not me ;

**EmoCase723: **hmph. Me.

**Ramenkage: **WoW. I signed up cause a pop-up!

**EmoCase723:** Wait... no way... i can tell who u r by the name. I told you not to run after pop-ups! Loser. u better not have fucked up my comp.

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: ** Well I feel left out. :(

**yuusatsu:** Shut up

**SakuraBlossom:** Hey! Be nice.

**yuusatsu:** Don't tell me who the fuck I should respect.

**Ramenkage:** Oo ouch. You're a bit tense.

**EmoCase723:** he's right, shut up "kage." And since when are you tuned into feelings?

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **No, no, no. We're all here to find matches, right? We should get to know each other instead of arguing. Who knows, maybe the love of our life is right on the other side of this connection!

**SakuraBlossom: **Woo-hoo! Go t-o-A!

**yuusatsu:** If it is, then some1 kill me now.

**SakuraBlossom:** What do u mean? Why are u here then if you're not into dating?

**EmoCase723:** I'm not here for dating either.

**Ramenkage:** Hahahaha! Then y do u stay on? Hahaha!

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Were you 2 heart broken!

**Ramenkage:** Not emo boy! He's just a normal cold heart! LOL: D Trust me!

**EmoCase723: ** That's it, I'm leaving.

**SakuraBlossom: **What! Why? Don't go!

**yuusatsu: ** This is pitiful.

**SakuraBlossom:** Cut it out yuusatsu! Who are you? I'm gonna check out your page right now...

**yuusatsu:** Be my damn guest. I don't give a shit.

**Ramenkage:** LoL! ( : o

**yuusatsu: ** I hate you.

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Hey, hey! Quit it you two. I think everyone should find someone. 0: ) How about you, EmoCase723?

**EmoCase723:** lmao. see ya freaks.

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Oo! An acronym! What does it stand for? Let me guess... love makes anyone outrageous? I agree!

/\/\/\/\/\

Off of the chat room, Sakura was checking out Gaara's page. Especially his picture page.

_He is pretty cute. Maybe Ino's right. Maybe I should go for someone that doesn't remind me of Sasuke. I bet he's nice somewhere deep down. Anyway, he's hot so that'll even it out even if he's not. _

She logged back into the room with courage and anxiety.

/\/\/\/\/\/\ **CHAT ROOM** /\/\/\/\/\/\

**SakuraBlossom:** I saw your page.

**Ramenkage:** How is it?

**SakuraBlossom:** Not yours! yuusatsu's. Are you still here?

**yuusatsu: ** Yes.

**SakuraBlossom:** Oh, hi! I liked your pictures... I thought they were really daring.

**yuusatsu: **Daring?

/\/\/\/\/\

For the first time, Gaara checked out his page. And he knew exactly what Sakura meant when she said they were daring. Most of them were of him shirtless and in just his black pants. If anyone thought he was posing for a camera, they would think he was a completely secure model or something.

Gaara cursed under his breath and placed his attention on the chat room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\ **CHAT ROOM** /\/\/\/\/\/\

**SakuraBlossom: **Yeah. And you sound like really neat guy.

(_Okay, so maybe not, but he's sure hot! And out of village guys are always attractive. _Sakura took a deep breath as she continued.)

Do you think you'd want to go out sometime?

**Ramenkage:** No way! Don't go! Definately don't go!

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Stop it! yuusatsu, I think you should give it a chance! ; )

**Ramenkage:** Sure he should. Let's ask emo boy, he'll agree with me! : P

**EmoCase723 is not avaliable currently. Send him/her a message through our greetings center! **_click here for more detail**s**_

**SakuraBlossom: **It's not for you to decide! Ramenkage, leave us alone.

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Right on! Make your own decisions!

**SakuraBlossom:** Thanx t-o-A. Your a realli nice person. ; )

(A/N: And for your info... This whole time Gaara's sitting at the desk, gazing mindlessly at the screen. His eyes transfixed with horror and confuscian.)

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **; You go girl! What do you say yuusatsu? Isn't she _adorable!_

**SakuraBlossom: **; J

**yuusatsu: **I'm not looking for a relationship right now

**SakuraBlossom:** Huh?

(_Inner Sakura: How dare he turn me down! There's no way he's gonna get away with that! He's so mine! We'd be so perfect! _Yes it seems she forgot about Saskue rather quickly, eh?)

:( But yuusatsu, aren't you the least bit curious about me?

**yuusatsu: **No

**Ramenkage: ** Hahaha! You heard em! (_Hahaha! My chance with Sakura is still open!_)

**SakuraBlossom: **(:O

(_Inner Sakura: NO WAY! That's it! If he won't date me for my sweet innocent self, maybe he'll date my hot and temptress side! _Sakura reaches for the camera and jumps to her closet, pulling the tightest, smallest kimono she could find. Throwing it on and loosening the top making it even more low cut she snapped a few pictures and uploaded them)

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **There there. It'll be okay. Quiet Ramenkage... : (

**Ramenkage:** Hmph. Yeah, I'm sorry SakuraBlossom. Realli. Do you wanna go out with me sum time? I think yur hot!

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Gasp! That is so not the right thing to say at a time like this! Keep quiet before you get into deeper poo.

**Ramenkage:** : O Wat would you no about nething?

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **): P Meanie!

**SakuraBlossom: **Hey yuusatsu... wat ru doing now?

**yuusatsu:** Besides reading the fight, trying to sustain my miserable excuse of a life by breathing. Why do you care...

**yuusatsu:** Don't answer that.

**SakuraBlossom: **Hehe! Ur funny. I like that in a guy... Hey, I edited my page, wanna check it out for me? Seeing that your own is amazing, I thought mayb youd have a few pointers... you no... to get me started? ;

**Ramenkage:** I'll check it out for you!

**SakuraBlossom:** No! I want yuusatsu to.

**yuusatsu:** No thanx. I'm content doing nothing.

**SakuraBlossom:** pleaaassseeee?

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **I'd go if i were you! That's nice of her to invite you into her personal space.

(A moment later, both Naruto and Gaara had seen the touch-ups... a long with 219 other guys.)

**yuusatsu: **What r u a slut?

**Ramenkage: ** ( 8 D WHOA! You no SakuraBlossom, I think you and i r meant 4 each other!

**SakuraBlossom:** : No...

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Go out, go out, go out, go out, go out!

**Ramenkage: **NO!

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Try it yuusatsu! You don't have to technically call it a date! Try it, try it, try it, try it!

**yuusatsu:** No I already told u

**SakuraBlossom:** C'mon pleeaasseeee! I know your from Suna, but pleasseeee?

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Yes, please do! It'll make everyone here more confident about finding someone online. ; )

**yuusatsu: **And y would i care about that?

**Ramenkage:** Lol! Don't do it!

**yuusatsu:** Didn't i tell you to shut up? I don't want to go out with anyone

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Oh come on! ; D You might have _fun!_

**SakuraBlossom: **Yes! I promise it'll be worth your time! ;

**Ramenkage:** Damn it. wat's ur secret? How come she's all into u?

**yuusatsu: **i don't want to find out. You're obsessive SakuraBlossom. And u seem like a whore.

**SakuraBlossom:** LoL. I'll let you be the judge of that when you meet me at 6:00 on thurs. at the Konoha train station. I'll pay u for the ticket.

**yuusatsu:** You're demanding arent you. I'm not meeting you, your not worth my time.

**SakuraBlossom:** Hehehe! Dont try to run, b/c i already reported the date to and you know how they set up ur first date! And their guidelines clearly state that any stand-ups cause an extra 10000 yen on your month's bill. See you there ; D

/\/\/\/\/\

Not too long after did Gaara log off as well. _10000 yen for avoiding someone? That's messed up. Curse Temari and Kankuro._

He dreaded the upcoming "date." Even more than he dreaded what his siblings would say to him when they found out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Don't fear fellow Gaara lovers! It'll all be over soon! DON'T PANIC! There's a methos to my madness... I think... Oh and please forgive the spelling, but I don't know one person that cares about spelling when they're chatting. : P If you do though, then I hope you're also a fast typer : D !

I know it was kinda long. And do you now how long it took for me to think of a replacement acronym for laugh my ass off? Hehe. How'd you like the chat room? I tried to keep it lively, I had fun anyway! Please continue! The fun's just beginning!


	5. First Date Horror

_A/N:_ Thank you thank you thank you! The input is great! And always welcome in my pieces! I tried to make Sakura look like a complete fool in this insert of the story. Yet, it's not _completely _OOC. Let's hope right into the chappieter!

_Disclaimer:_ See? Ha! I remembered to put it in this time! Oh I'm good!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thursday night in Konoha:

"So how'd you get someone so fast?" Ino looked through a fashion magazine and glanced at Sakura who was running around excitedly.

"I dunno! But he's _adorable!_ He fell head over heels for me!" _So I'm lying a bit, but he will! Mark my words..._

"I'm happy for you. When can I see him?"

"Well, he's from Suna... So I said I'd meet him at the station..."

"Suna?" _Why's that familiar..._

"Yeah. He's real hot." Sakura threw random pieces of clothing out of her closet and reappeared in _another_ tight fitting outfit.

"What'd you think?" She posed in the mirror and smiled seductively.

Ino coughed from over the pages of the magazine. _Why's she wearing that? Save it for the third or even fourth date. _

Sakura caught onto her friend's silent opinion. "You're just jealous I'm gonna spend the _whole _night with someone that's all into me! Now hand over the magazine! I need it for the hair tips." She snatched it from Ino's hands and strutted to the bathroom.

"The whole night?" Ino asked in a semi-worried voice. Sakura poked her head out and winked, "Oh I'm sure parts of the morning, too!"

"Whoa! Are you really gonna go all the way? What about your okaasan!

"She's gone! Has to work late..."

Moments later she stepped out, smelling strongly of perfume and wearing a lot of makeup. Her hair was overdone with rhinestone clips that matched perfectly with the short pink skirt, accenting her hair.

Accenting? No, rather _highlighting._

And if the almost see-through top of deep lilac didn't shout, "Look at me! Look at me!" Nothing does.

_She's definately trying too hard. Must be some guy. At least her mind is off of Sasuke... And onto how many more sparkling accessories she can wear before she falls over!_

"Hmm? Don't I looked great!" Sakura giggled as she put on a pair of earrings and matching necklace _and_ bracelet. 

"Uh... Of course Sakura. He won't know what to think!" Ino managed to stiffle a laugh.

"Good!"

"Where are you two going anyway?" Ino wondered how over dressed Sakura really was.

"Well, I have reservations for Adeyaka, you know, the _new romantic_ resturant?"

"Isn't that major expensive though?" Ino asked in an intrigued tone.

"Not if he's paying for it! Hahahaha! I'm gonna order the most expensive thing there. There's no way he can turn down the bill when I'm in _this_."

/\/\/\/\/\

Gaara stepped off the train and onto the platform wearing his usual black, almost unperceived against the dark sky. He wore a long chain that hung from his pocket and a heavy leather wrist bands, adding to his punkish motif.

"Yuusatsu! Is that you!" Gaara slowly looked over his shoulder. _That hooker's my date? This sucks..._

"Hey! Wow! You look even better in person!" Sakura hugged his neck tightly, causing him to gag in response.

"You look... just how I imagined." Gaara sneered. Sakura let go and took a step back, spinning happily. She thought she looked gorgeous, so she took his words as a compliment. "You're so sweet... My real name is Haruno Sakura."

"Gaara."

Sakura giggled again (confusing Gaara, as he personally found nothing funny about his name) and grabbed his arm, leaning on it heavily. "C'mon! I have reservations."

"Reservations?" Gaara asked in a monotone as she pulled him forcefully towards the restaurant.

/\/\/\/\/\

When they arrived in the restaurant, Gaara took in the decorative interior. Colorful screens were etched with golden scenes of gardens, mystical birds and wealthy lovers. Just the thought of how much Sakura was expecting him to pay made him sick.

"Konbanwa." The greeter looked over Gaara's choice of clothing and winced at how casual it was. "Welcome to the Adeyaka. Follow me please."

Sakura held tight to Gaara's arm as they passed towering columns and gold statues. "Isn't everything beautiful, Gaara?"

He rolled his eyes and shrugged her off, but she only grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Here you are. Your server will be over to take your order in just a minute."

Gaara pried his fingers away as he sat down. Sakura seated herself across from him and looked at him innocently. "What are you going to order?" She asked as she poured him tea from the teapot already on the table.

He ignored her as he scanned the list.

"I'm Kumiko and I'll be your waitress this evening. Are you ready to order?" The thin, raven haired girl smiled sweetly at the two, Gaara inparticular.

Sakura cleared her throat as she read off of the menu. "I'll have the soba with tsuyu..." "Hot or cold?" "Hot, thank you, and we'll have a side of sushi."

"And what are you interested in?" Gaara handed the waitress the menu, but kept his eyes on Sakura, watching her expression. "I'll order the gizzard..." "Gizzard!" Sakura exclaimed in disgust and wrinkled her nose.

"Gizzard." Gaara repeated in annoyance and gave the waitress an "I-can't-believe-I-was-dragged here-with-her" smile.

Sakura caught this and crossed her arms, watching the waitress leave. She watched Gaara play with his cellphone. He seemed completely oblivious to her prescence.

"Gizzard?" Sakura asked and gently pressed the phone to the table. Gaara didn't make eye contact.

"I like gizzard." He told her in a bored voice.

"Hahaha. That's really different." Gaara shrugged. "Gaara..."

"Hn."

"Look at me!" Sakura was beginning to get impatient.

"Why?" He asked again in a monotonus tone. He knew she wanted attention, but it wasn't really a date in his opinion, so he was not about to act like he was her boyfriend.

"Because! I'd like a little more attention than you're giving the waitress! Which by the looks of it, is _a lot!_"

Gaara's eyes flashed and he tore the phone from under her fingers. He stared into her eyes which seemed on the verge of tears and he closed the phone, dropping it loudly on the table.

He gave an annoyed sigh as tears began to stream down her face. But he didn't comfort her, only stared.

The waitress came back and placed the food on the table, finding the scene somewhat amusing. "Can I have the bill now? I'll take this to go." "Uh, sure. I'll be right back." She left and returned with boxes and the check.

"Thanks." Gaara looked at the bill and was glad they were leaving before Sakura had a chance to order dessert.

After he neatly shoveled the food into the containers and had paid the bill (_and_ pocketed his phone), he moved to Sakura.

"Let's go. No reason to make a bigger scene than you have already." Sakura burst into heavier tears. Gaara rubbed the bridge of his nose as he picked up the boxes and followed her slowly, aware of the glares he was recieving by other customers.

/\/\/\/\/\

He found Sakura on a bench not too far from the restaurant. She turned away as he sat down next to her.

"Here's your food." Gaara handed her the boxes.

She looked over her shoulder. "I...I don't...like gizzard."

Gaara showed her his own box and shook it. "I know. That's why I'm keeping it." She smiled and turned to face him. "I'm...sorry."

He bit the inside of his cheek. "I didn't like the restaurant anyway."

"You...you...didn't! But...I...I went through...through a ton...trying...to...find the...per...per..." Too late. Without finishing her sentence Sakura burst into another wave of tears. Gaara let her cry for a good four minutes before standing up.

"Come on. I'll walk you home." He took hold of her shoulders and pulled her up. She looked at him and gave him a weary smile, taking advantage of the situation she collapsed into his chest.

Gaara was taken unaware and just stood quietly, letting her wrap her arms around him in an embrace. "Sakura... it's getting late." He shuffled to the bench and picked up the boxes. With a free hand he tore her away from his shirt.

"Let's go." She nodded and grabbed her purse...and his elbow.

/\/\/\/\/\

"This is it." They stopped in front of her door. "My okaasan's not going to be home for until tomorrow afternoon."

"Do you have a key?" Sakura looked at him curiously, wondering if he didn't get the hint or if he was just blowing her off.

Sakura dug around in her purse and saw the key at the bottom. She stood quietly, deciding whether or not to say "yes" or "no."

Deciding that everything would work out, she pulled out the metal and nodded. "Here it is..."

"Good. Enjoy the rest of your night." Gaara turned and headed for the station. Sakura watched him make his way along the buildings. In an impulsive move, she dropped everything and ran to catch up.

"Gaara! Gaara wait!" He spun around just as she was about to reach him. She grabbed his shirt and neck, pulling him forcefully into a kiss. Stunned wouldn't cover what he was feeling.

Her tongue ran over his lips, begging for entry that he refused to give. Seeing as the lip thing wasn't working, Sakura pressed his face onto her neck, yet he didn't give in and caress her.

"C'mon Gaara." She gasped and ran her hands down his back. "Don't you _want_ me?" Somehow he managed to move to the side of the building and he slammed her against it. Sakura broke away but continued to reach out for him.

"Gaara! What are you..." Gaara grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her against the brick. Sakura wriggled but continued to smile.

"You do like me!" She panted and strained her neck for another kiss. "Stop it!" He shook her wrists forcefully.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. I don't like you! And I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm _not _interested in helping fix it."

He spat to the side, trying to rid himself of the lingering kiss. His grip loosened on her and she dropped to the sidewalk as he wiped her lipstick from his mouth.

Gaara bent down picking up his box and glared at her. "Go home. And by the way, I'm not interested in a second date." Her jaw dropped and she grabbed pitifully at his legs. "No...no don't go!"

He shook his head. "Haruno Sakura, you're one of the most high maintenance and self absorbed girl I ever met. I remain single in hopes to avoid girls like you." With that as his final fairwell, he disappeared before her in a whirlwind of sand.

"WHAT! _HIGH MAINTENANCE!_"

Sakura screamed angrily as she jumped up and stormed into her house. _Good thing I kept him at a distance! He's one of the last people I'd want to sleep with! Wait 'til the chatrooms hear about this!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_A/N:_ Suurrreee thing Sakura. Well, it was painful writing pieces of this, but I got through it! I hope that was fair enough bashing. I didn't want to go all out and have Gaara beat her, that wouldn't look to good for his reputation. And I think humiliation is a better way to bash someone, not with brute force. ; P


	6. Lies in the Aftermath

_A/N:_ Again! Thank you sooo much for the reviews! (And favorites!) I'm really glad that you found the first date satisfactory!

Sorry I made you guys (and girls) wait so long, just building the suspense you know. Haha. Okay actually it's not that funny at all... I had bad case of writer's block. Anyway, let's just get on with this chapter. I'm sure you waited long enough!

_Disclaimer: _Do I really have to put one of these at the beginning of _every _chapter!

/ **CHAT ROOM I** /

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **No: O

**SakuraBlossom: **Ya he did! He tried to take advantage of me right outside my house!

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Did you give him the wrong impression?

**SakuraBlossom: **No... all I did was hug him and then he grabbed me and pushed me to the wall!

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Gasp! _No!_ He could've raped you!

**SakuraBlossom: **I no! He couldn't keep his hands off me. Good thing I didnt invite him in. : O

/ **CHAT ROOM II** /

**Ramenkage:** C'mon! If u dont spill, i'm gonna go CRAZY! 8 P

**yuusatsu: **Thats the only reason u invited me to chat, right?

**Ramenkage: **...

**yuusatsu:** For once no comment i c

**EmoCase723:** What now ramen face?

**Ramenkage:** yuusatsu went on a date wit Sakura!

**yuusatsu:** I refer to it as a meeting. Not a date. From what I've heard, dates aren't from hell

**EmoCase723:** u mean from Suna?

**Ramenkage:** Ooooo! Nice one emo boy! He got you good you fucker! So, did u 2 get busy after?

**yuusatsu: **No.

**Ramenkage:** Ha! Riigghhtt. I bet u were dying 4 a chance 2 c her naked.

**yuusatsu: **That self-centered pain in the ass? Do all of you from Konoha have as ailing minds as you make it seem?

**EmoCase723: **Not everyone... but most. Isn't that right kage?

**Ramenkage:** Right!

**yuusatsu:** Point proven.

**EmoCase723:** But then again, we're not the ones who went out with Sakura.

**Ramenkage: **Hahahahaahahaha!

**EmoCase723:** Don't laugh... you still want to date her.

**yuusatsu: **...

/ **CHAT ROOM I** /

**SakuraBlossom:** I can't believe i actually thought he was a nice guy!

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **There, there. : ( Most guys are deceiving like that.

**SakuraBlossom: **When he was flirting with the waitress i should've known ): (

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **(: O What a jerk!

**SakuraBlossom: **I no!

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **So now what are you going to do? File charges?

**SakuraBlossom:** No, I'd rather just forget the whole thing. Besides, I stopped him b4 anything happened. So I'll probably keep looking...

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Alright that's the spirit. You go girl!

**SakuraBlossom:** Thanx t-o-A! Ur the best 

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **(; )

**Ramenkage: **Hey ladies! Wats up! 

**SakuraBlossom:** Ugh! You again! Let me guess... i told u not to go w/ him. How'd u find out? Did that rape artist tell u?

**Ramenkage: **lol! Rape artist? Who?

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **I believe she was referring to yuusatsu.

**Ramenkage:** Hahahahaha! R u serious! He didn't say ne thing about trying to rape u to me.

**SakuraBlossom:** He wouldn't now would he?

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Mhm! By what I've heard, you don't want to trust yuusatsu. You are better off ignoring him.

**Ramenkage:** Hahaha! I new he did sumthing! But i did warn u...

**SakuraBlossom: **Shut up shut up shut up!

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Don't get upset again, it'll only discourage you even more. Let's forget about him and move on.

**SakuraBlossom:** I don't c how. : (

**Ramenkage: **How bout goin on a date with me?

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **I doubt joking will help now.

**Ramenkage: **Who said i was joking?

**SakuraBlossom: **You've got to b kidding me. Is this the best I can DO! (:O (:O

**Ramenkage:** Huh? I'm a great guy!

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **I don't think she needs you right now. She needs a man, someone that can be there for her, not just there to tell her she's wrong.

**Ramenkage:** WHAT! That's bull! I am a man! I'm as man as they come!

**SakuraBlossom:** : ) Oh suuuurrrrreeeee.

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **LOL! Hehehe! You are kind of funny!

**Ramenkage:** You need therapy! Both of you!

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo:** Hehehehe.

**Ramenkage:** I'm outta here. I'll talk to u later Sakura, when we're ALONE

**SakuraBlossom:** Don't count on it!

**Ramenkage is not available currently. Send him/her a message through our greeting center! _click here for more details_**

Sakura logged out of the chat room not long after, still feeling somewhat low-spirited about her luck so far.

Her phone rang just as she was about to sign off of entirely.

"Hey Sakura. What's up?"

"Oh, hey Ino." Sakura did not want to go through the humiliating details of her date. She already was beginning to feel a _tiny_ bit guilty about accusing Gaara of raping her. And she feared how many people knew of her lie. With any luck, his ears were ignorant.

But she figured her actions were justified. Convincing herself that any girl in her position would bend the truth instead of admitting her attempts to seduce a boy were shut down.

"Sooo…how was your _date?_" The way Ino exaggerated '_date_' caused Sakura to go into competition mode. Which would eventually lead her to lying even more.

_But this is Ino. She wouldn't know the difference. And wasn't she the one who wanted me to find someone?_

"Great! The food was nice and the restaurant is even better on the inside!" 

"Sakuraaaa… You know what I mean. How was the guy? What's his name? What's he like? Is he funny or stupid like Naruto…"

"No, no. He's… nice. But really quiet. His name is Gaara…"

"Ooo! Dangerous?"

"Hn. You could say that."

"So did you go all the way like you said you would?"

Sakura sighed, wondering whether or not to tell her the truth. "He didn't… want to."

There was a long, silent pause on the other end.

"Oh. Wow, well, that's… I didn't see that coming."

"Neither did I." Sakura mumbled.

"Wait, are you saying that you were all ready to give it up to him, and then he decides differently? Hahaha! Why am I asking you this? Of course you did! Hahahaha!"

Sakura whimpered with embarrassment. She sat on her bed and held the phone away from her ear. "Uh. Ino, I'll have to let you go. Bye."

"Haha…huh? Hey, Sakura wa…"

CLICK

She slumped backwards and ran her hands through her hair, muttering angrily to herself, cursing Ino for laughing.

_Why Sakura? Why! You just had to say she was jealous last night. Now I probably look even more ridiculous than I feel!_

A bing-ing sound came from her computer, distracting her from self-pity momentarily.

_Hey, I forgot this was on… I have a message? From who? It better not be from Ramenkage. I've had enough of him! Good thing I don't know him, or he'd probably already be dead! _

(_A/N:_ Muahaha! That's what she thinks.)

Sakura slipped off her mattress lazily and crawled to the desk, peeking slyly over the top as if to check out if the computer was a threat or not.

It took her a moment to catch the frolicking envelope that was making its way to the top of the window, dancing on the tool bar. "Come here you dumb… thing… eek!"

She lost balance and her hand fell off the chair, twisting her arm and bringing her even lower to her knees.

"Ouch! Hey!" The animated letter started giving out strange recorder like noises. When she had finally seated herself, Sakura proceeded to open the letter, holding her breath incase it was from an unwanted mailer.

_Please don't be yuusatsu! Please don't be yuusatsu!_ Sakura was in no state of mind to receive a hateful, mocking letter.

Which was why she was even more thrilled when she learned tHrOnE-of-AiBo was the sender. 

It read:

**Dear Sakura,**

**I hope you're feeling better. I know that you must have gone through a lot already, so I'll just get to the reason for my writing. Not that I do not wish to talk, I find our conversations very joyous ; D but I may have a bit of information (or 411, hahaha) to cheer you up!**

**I have a buddy I met through another website, and have told him about you. (Only the good! Even though I doubt there is any bad ; ) !) He seems interested in you and has agreed to meet you if ever that is what you wish! He's a few years older than you are, but you know what they say! Older men know what they want in life (not to mention are more mature). Just what I thought you may be interested in after your indescribable "date." : P**

**We'll talk later as I have just realized my bathtub is overflooding! Eek! Ttyl!**

**Your best-EST Aijou buddy,**

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo ; ) **

Sakura smiled with relief. _Phew! That was close! A friend, eh? I should look into that! I wonder if he's cute… I guess this website isn't as bad as I thought it was. Hm…_

_A/N:_ Haha! Who's this friend? Only **I** know! Muahahaha! I have to thank my sister for the idea though. Let's all clap for her! Yay! Anyway, I may decide to hold the next chapter hostage. What I ask for in return is not much. Just a few letters and type of the keys before you. (_cough_ reviews _cough_)

Oh and P.S. I have to give credit for Naruto's line earlier in this chappie to Super Troopers. If you've seen that movie, you'll know the line. If not, then I suggest you rent it! It's a pretty good movie ; P

Tty next chappie! ; )

**_Rating is planned to go up due to upcoming chapter._** : O But don't worry! It won't be too too bad!


	7. Moving On

_A/N:_ Here it is. Afetr a long period of writers block (again). As always, thanks for the reviews!

: D WooHoo 20 mark! Now you'll finally find out who this mystery guy is! Let's get going...

_Disclaimer:_ Ugh! Do you know how upsetting these are to write! No, I don't own nuthin Masashi Kishimoto does. There. Happy? Now I have to go to therapy for this depression...

/ **CHAT ROOM** /

**SakuraBlossom: **Hi! Its me again!

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Hello! Have you received my message?

**SakuraBlossom: **Hehehe. Of course! Got it last night! Sooo who is this mystery man? Spill plzzzz!

**Ramenkage:** Wat's new? Hey Sakura!

**SakuraBlossom:** Ugh! How do u keep getting on!

**Ramenkage:** Hahahaha! I have my ways. ; )

**SakuraBlossom: **Isn't there some way that I can block u! UH! Ur so annoying!

**Ramenkage:** Not that I no of! If there is, tell me so I can block t-o-A and WE can be alone. Hehehehe.

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Hmph! I don't see anyone inviting you to talk!

**SakuraBlossom:** Ya. Go find your own friends! Anyway, please go on t-o-A! I'm _dying_ to no who! What's he like!

**Ramenkage:** Who r we talkin bout?

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **We are discussing

**SakuraBlossom:** my possible future with another guy!

**Ramenkage:** Another guy! Arent u sick of going after these pretty boys?

**SakuraBlossom:** Aren't you sick of getting in my way?

**Ramenkage:** No

**SakuraBlossom:** Exactly! If u really like me, u'll leave me alone! I'll b with who I want to b with! Now excuse me, but I want to hear more about MY FUTURE date. Hey! I CAN block you!

**Ramenkage: **But Sakura I just meant that

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Buh-bye.

"Sasuke! Hey! SASUKE!"

_What the… Naruto? _Sasuke trudged to the door, pulling on a cotton tee over his head.

"What do you want?" Naruto panted and leaned against the frame. "I…need…your _help_." He gave a small smile, reassuring Sasuke that it was nothing serious.

"Naruto, it's…" He glanced over his shoulder at the clock hanging on the wall. _Hn. It's ten. Can't use that as an excuse._

"Yeah, I should've called, but I kinda need your computer."

"My…wait...? Computer? Naruto, you have your own. Go away." Sasuke tried to shut the door but Naruto blocked it (seeing as he was half-way inside).

"Ouch! Hey! Quit it Sasuke! Can you just give me three seconds?"

"No! You…can't come…here…everytime…you have…to use…a computer! What's wrong with…yours!" Sasuke pressed all his weight against the door, hitting Naruto again and again with the wood.

"Please Sasuke! I need it to unblock myself!"

Sasuke finally managed to shut Naruto out, but the blonde was still continuing the conversation outside of the door.

"Why? I'm fine with blocking you now, aren't you?"

Naruto frowned and got quiet. "No, that's why I'm here. C'mon Sasuke. No pop-ups I promise."

Sasuke grumbled and slowly opened the door. "Make it quick."

Naruto gave him a toothy grin. "Thanks!" He ran to the computer and threw himself into the soft chair. Sasuke came up behind him and watched.

"I know you changed your password. What is it?"

"Why do you need _my_ name?"

"Because, there's gotta be a way to talk to Sakura again. If you say that I'm a nice guy, she'll listen."

"Sakura! No! _No_ way. Don't talk to her on _my_ name!"

"But I want her to know how I feel about her! I don't want to be blocked from her!" Sasuke glared.

"Didn't you try to tell her how you felt earlier?" Naruto nodded. "Well yeah but she didn't want to hear it."

_Ugh. He's such a pain_. "Then why would she want to know now?"

"Because she's gotta! Now what's your password?"

/ **CHAT ROOM** /

**SakuraBlossom: **Itachi? How did u say u met him?

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Well, let's just say on another sort of internet hook-up. Actually, you may be interested to know that he is related to Uchiha Sasuke.

**SakuraBlossom:** Sasuke? How?

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Itachi is his older brother.

**SakuraBlossom:** Brother! Sasuke has a brother? Then he's got to b cute!

Sakura's mind was racing. _Even if he doesn't fall for me, maybe Sasuke'll get jealous and want to be with me! But I haven't talked to him in a while. Not since I first started this account anyway. Oh well, there's not much to lose!_

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Yes well, he's quite charming in my opinion. He's a very complex person.

**SakuraBlossom:** Hehehe! Perfect! I like a mature man with many interests.

**EmoCase723:** Hey you 2.

**SakuraBlossom:** Oh hi! I was just thinking about u!

**EmoCase723:** Really!

"See Sasuke! Hahaha! She actually was thinking of me! Hahahaha!"

"You dumbass. You're on _my _account remember? She thinks you're me and if you want her to continue believing that then you better not say something stupid."

"Oh, right."

**SakuraBlossom:** Mhm. t-o-A and I were just talking and what do u think of me dating your brother? It's ok with u, right?

"Itachi? He'd kill her." Sasuke stared with horror at the thought of his brother being close to anyone he knew. But a smirk spread across his face, causing the worry to be pushed away.

"He would! We can't let that happen Sasuke! I've gotta say no!"

**EmoCase723:** NO!

Sasuke shoved Naruto out of the way before he could type anything else. "What was that for! I can't have her with a threat!" _If I can't get rid of Sakura, maybe Itachi can. As much as I hate him, I don't care. And I'll get another chance to fight him. I'll have the element of surprise on my side this time. I'm ready._ "No Naruto. Don't get in the way! If she wants to be with him, let her." "But she's our teammate! We can't deliberately put her in harm's way!" 

_Some teammate. She hardly puts forth an effort in anything she does. How can I convince him?_ "Who knows. Maybe no harm will come to her. I just meant that he'd bore her with his personality."

"Ohhh. So that means she _wouldn't_ stay with him. Ha! Sweet!"

**EmoCase723:** No I don't mind. Go ahead, but he's really boring.

**SakuraBlossom:** Hmm. Thanks.

_Sasuke doesn't seem threatened yet. I may just have to wait for the first date to sink in. In the mean time, I have some plans to make. _

**SakuraBlossom: **So I guess u have it then! Do u know how I can contact him t-o-A?

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Of course! He's been expecting my reply anyway. I'll send the web address to his page.

**SakuraBlossom: **Neat! Thanx!

**EmoCase723:** Speaking of Ramenface

**SakuraBlossom:** Huh? I don't remember saying ne thing about him.

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Neither do I. What about him?

**EmoCase723:** Have u 2 tlked to him latly?

**SakuraBlossom:** Hmph. Yeah, we blocked him. He's so annoying!

**EmoCase723: **Hes not tha bad.

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo:** It's okay to be honest here, we don't judge.

**EmoCase723:** Hmph! I am beeng onest! I thnk u shuld unblok him!

"Naruto, I don't spell as bad as you do."

"Shut up Sasuke! I don't need you to point out every tiny inimportant detail! I'm just stressed at the moment..."

The young Uchiha shrugged. "They're gonna suspect something. And by the way, 'inimportant' is not a word."

"Arghh! Stop it already! Don't you have to comb your hair or something?" **SakuraBlossom:** Ya, suurreee. Like that's gonna happen! Besides, i'm not in the mood to discuss that jerk! I'd much rather be surfing away, looking at my future date! 

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **lol! ; )

**EmoCase723:** But hes no so bad one u get too no him.

"Check your damn spelling already."

"No! I'm too preoccupied at the movement."

"Hn. And..."

"Don't tell me preoccupied isn't a word!"

"No, it is. But don't keep going on about how great you are. They definately _will_ get suspicious."

"Oh, that's all? It was just another _INIMPORTANT_ Sasuke idea? I can handle that."

Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's stubbornesss. "It's 'preoccupied at the _moment_' not move..."

"SHUT UP UCHIHA!"

**SakuraBlossom:** Hahaha! w/e. If that's what u wanna think go ahead. I got the email t-o-A! I think i'll go check out the site now. Ttyl u two!

**tHrOnE-of-AiBo: **Bye! Tell me how everything goes!

**EmoCase723:** Wait!

Again, the notice that the chatter is unavailable popped onto the screen.

Naruto moaned and smacked his head onto the desk. "Looks like you're still blocked."

"Gee Sasuke. Ya think!"

He shrugged and pulled Naruto away from the desk. "Yes. Now go away. I have to check my email."

"You get email? From who? Wait a minute..." Naruto crept to the screen and saw that Sasuke was actually at his message box on the same website.

"Junk...junk...junk...junk..." He deleted one message after another without even knowing who the sender was.

"Sasuke! What are you doing! Look at all those available girls checking you out! Why are you deleting all of their letters?" Naruto was used to Sasuke getting all the attention, but was amazed (for some odd reason), that this occured even online.

"I'm not interested."

"Then why do you keep your account?"

Sasuke grumbled and turned to face Naruto. "Because of the one month contract that _you_ graciously agreed to, stating that an early termination fee would be put into affect if the customer attempts to discard or terminate his or her personal account."

"Hahahaha! Oh right! I didn't read the whole guideline thing."

Sasuke put on a fake smile and turned back to the screen. "Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem! 'kay I'd better go now. See ya later Sasuke!"

"Don't count on it." He called back, but Naruto had already slammed the door shut.

Sakura typed in Itachi's web address and readied herself for what was about to become exposed. The majority of the screen turned black and the side bars red. _I can see the resemblance already. He's _got _to be hot. _

The red, blood-like writing soon loaded, giving his profile an even more intimidating effect. Sakura scanned the page for any pictures, finding it best to find out how he looked before she went through his background.

At the corner of one of the inner windows, she saw it.

_He looks just like Sasuke, only older! CHA!_

The teenager in the picture posted wore a bored, unreadable expression. His red eyes stared at the camera coldly, almost masked behind dark, virile long hair. Sakura smiled widely, thrilled at her fortune.

_I accept! But just so we have something to talk about, I'll look through his info._

**Age:** 17

**Birthday:** June 9

**Height:** 5'8"

**Weight:** 125 if it's necessary.

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Black

**Achievements:** I graduated at the top of my academy and went on to master my Sharingan both at a seemingly young age. I was promoted to Chunin at age ten.

**Interests:** I don't have the free time to enjoy a specific hobby. Although I better elevate my power by finding new ways to enhance its effect when I find a spare moment.

Sakura sat back, suddenly feeling inferior.

_Maybe I'm not good enough for him. No Sakura, don't say that! You're better than good for him! But look at everything he's accomplished already... will he really be interested in me? Of course! You didn't even meet the guy yet. _

After arguing with herself over the matter, Sakura got up the courage to email Itachi.

_A/N:_ Keep the reviews up please! It means a lot to get encouragement from people I don't know hahaha! Anyway, next chappie: You'll have to find out what it's gonna be about. Muahahaha!


	8. The Breath before the Plunge

_A/N:_ Yay reviews! Thank you sooo much! Especially to the few people that send me them like every chappie! You know who you are! I luv you people! It's majorly appreciated! (Can u tell this is the first story I've actually gotten reviews for?)

Okay, for the long run Itachi is _not_ on a dating website. He was actually supposed to have a "myspace" like page (even though I really don't like it). But anyway, you'll find out his connection to t-o-A soon enough. Though you'll probably hate me for it.

_Disclaimer:_ I have nothing! (everything around me disappears in a poof.) Eek! My clothes! (they reappear) That's better.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sas…ugh!"

Saskue looked up from the computer and saw Naruto collapse outside on the porch.

_Freakin' loser. He ran into the screen again, didn't he? What does he want now? _

He got up warily and crossed the floor. "What?" Naruto jumped up and down, bounding into Sasuke's home.

"I know when Sakura has her date!"

/\/\/\/\

"What do you think Ino?"

"Hmm. You really wanna know?"

"Of course I do!" Sakura flopped onto her bed and twisted the phone cord anxiously.

"Well..." Ino's tone did not encourage Sakura the least bit. "From what his profile says, he's just like all the other guys you worship."

"Worship! What's that supposed to mean!" Sakura yelled violently into the phone.

"I just mean that you should be careful. He doesn't seem like the innocent type."

"Tch. So what? You can't always play it safe. How else will you find your perfect guy?"

"Sorry Sakura, but I don't think the perfect guy for me is a fugitive. Besides, aren't you supposed to meet the people online with someone else?" Ino bit her lip, wondering if Sakura would want to invite her.

Even though they were friends, she wouldn't give up an opportunity to watch Sakura have a crappy date.

"I didn't last time."

"Sakura, remember how your last date went?"

Sakura paused for a moment and blushed at the memory of Gaara's protests. "Thanks Ino. And to think I was actually trying to _forget _about it!" Ino giggled on the other end.

"So when is this date?"

"Umm… tomorrow night. I know it's early."

"You're tellin me."

"Hehehe! Oh, I've gotta go. I'm going shopping for the date." Sakura squealed happily and hung up.

/\/\/\/\

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow night. That's really soon, ain't it? She'll go out with a perfect stranger she hasn't even met yet and not even go out with me! Her own teammate!" Naruto planted himself in the swiveling chair and scooted up to the monitor.

"_Yuusatsu_..." He read aloud. A moment later his eyes widened in realization. "Hey isn't he that jerk Sakura went out with earlier?"

Sasuke nodded and wrapped his hands around the back of the chair, slowly pulling it and Naruto away, but the blonde didn't get the hint and continued scooting.

"It's (scoot) not (scoot) fair how she (scoot scoot) chooses (scoot) any guy over (scoot) me!"

"Naruto (pull), she doesn't (pull pull) like you. Get over it! (pull)" Naruto dug his feet into the ground stopping Sasuke immediately, causing him to fly backwards.

"I can't help it!" He whined to Sasuke who was on his way to the kitchen for ice. A message from yuusatsu popped up on the screen. "Hey Sasuke! Yuusatsu is ta...Sasuke? Where'd you go?"

He didn't look too hard. Seeing an opportunity to find out what yuusatsu and Sasuke talked about, he allowed himself to pry into the conversation.

/ **CHAT** **ROOM** /

**EmoCase723:** Hi! Wat r we talkin bout?

**yuusatsu: **...

**EmoCase723:** Nuthin? Ok well i guess i'll just start off then. Did u no Sakura's goin out wit my bro.

Naruto caught himself before he could blow his cover.

**yuusatsu: **Alright. Why are u telling me this? Are u jealous?

_Finally! Someone who gets me! _Naruto smiled and densely continued to type.

**EmoCase723:** I guess yea.

**yuusatsu:** Are you serious? Why would you want to date her? She's a bitch and a half.

Naruto became protective over his crush and fumed his feelings to Gaara.

**EmoCase723:** No shes not! U just dont get her like i do! Shes pretty and hot and fun and pretty!

**yuusatsu: **You said that already.

**EmoCase723:** I dont care! Shes the most hottest girl in Konoha!

**yuusatsu:** You're either blind or desperate. I believe you're merging onto both. Such a shame.

**EmoCase723**: Whats that supposed ta mean!

**yuusatsu:** Those in Konoha must have as bad a taste in girls as they do training techniques.

**EmoCase723:** Shut up! U dont no wat ur saying!

Sasuke came back with a bag of ice held to his neck. "What are you doing!" Naruto jumped.

"Uh... nothing." He pushed away from the desk and held up his hands innocently. Sasuke swiftly rushed to the side and peered at the screen and saw...

Nothing.

"What happened to my conversation?" He eyed Naruto suspiciously. "Nothin. Don't look at me! He must've gotten tired of waitin' cause he just logged out."

Sure enough, Gaara had logged out. Sasuke leaned back reassured. "What time is he coming?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_A/N:_ I know it was short... sorry! All that waiting for nothing. I was gonna write in the date in this chappie, but i thought this was a good place to end it for now! But i reaaalllllyyyy hope to get the next one up soon! I already no how i wanna end it so it shouldn't be that long of a wait! Hopefully 2 days at the most : D

I know there's not that much to review on, but plz plz plz try!

Next chappieter: We meet _my_ Itachi!


	9. Second Date Stalkers

_A/N:_ Oh my gosh... the end is near! I know my stories can drag on and on at times... but it means a lot! I'm soooo sorry about updating so late!

And some parts may seem a little bit weird to be added in. Yes I know they never show cars in Naruto! But they have buses don't they? Alright? Alright! Let's get movin!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto for the 1 billionth time! OKAY! And I don't own and namebrands or songs that I've written in either.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next evening Ino sat in her room, staring troubledly at her computer screen. _How come she can find all these guys so fast? There's gotta be some explanation why! I mean, how many guys actually like Sakura enough to date her _seconds_ after meeting her! What if she's lying to me? That'd be just like her..._

Ino remembered back to when she had first set up the account for Sakura. _C'mon...What was the password, what was the password! Hah! pinktreegirl _She crossed her fingers and a moment later, she was on Sakura's homepage.

_I better just look on her friend list. I don't wanna end up talking to one of her "admirers."_

She scrolled down the list and clicked the most recent member she contacted. All of the past conversations between Sakura and tHrOnE-of-AiBo popped up. Ino scanned through each one quickly.

_Rape? Sakura never said anything about that to me! Liar! Ha... Oh look, her next date is with some guy named... Itachi. Hmm... She sure picks the people with the strangest names. Who is this_ tHrOnE-of-AiBo _anyway?_

She went through t-o-A's page and yawned at the normal, average information given.

**Favorite Songs: **I'm Like A Bird – Nelly Furtado; LOVE – Ashley Simpson; Get Out – Jojo

**Currently In:** My house. In Konoha.

**If I Could Have Three Wishes They'd Be:** World Peace; To Get Married To My Perfect Match; To Become A Strong Shinobi

**What I Want In My Match: **Adventurous, Strong Spirit. A romantic side (I'd still want them to get me flowers from time to time)

Ino looked at the list with boredom. The rest of the information she just scanned quickly.

**Other Websites I'm Offiliated With:**

She paused and looked at the long chain of letters, numbers and back slashes, reading off every site. Curiously, she clicked on one of the addresses.

What she saw turned her face powder white.

"Oh...Oh KAMI! AHH! What's... What's Sakura doing with... OH KUSO!"

/\/\/\/\/\

Across town Sasuke was preparing for Sakura's date as well.

He carefully placed a few extra kunai into a pouch and attatched a windmill shuriken to his back.

_I'm ready for you big brother. You may not be expecting me... but I've been waiting._

He had planned out every movement. The only problem was that he had no clue where Itachi and Sakura would go. The only way to track them was to hide out at her house.

The clock struck 5.

_I'd better get moving. I can't afford to miss his arrival._

Sasuke slipped out of the window and took to the roofs, making his way to her house.

/\/\/\/\/\

Inside Sakura was busy with her make up. This time applying it less heavily on her face, partly because she used most of it during her last date. She chose a tight fitting, knee length Chinese cheongsam style gown in a dark red shade.

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, once again becoming self absorbed practicing her greetings. "Hey...uh..._Hi_ Itachi. That doesn't sound right. Nice to meet you... ugh! No no no!"

_I sound like such a dork... I hope he doesn't think I'm just an immature ditz. _

She brushed her hair again, beginning to dread ever agreeing to going out with an older guy.

_C'mon Sakura! Don't get cold feet now! He's older, so what! That means he's more mature, and more your type!_ With her confidence boosted again, Sakura put down the brush and practiced her pouts.

She was interrupted by the sound of a car horn outside her house. The high pitched cry startled her. _Oh Kami! He's here! That's gotta be him! _After reapplying her lip gloss she sprung to the door, pulling it open and nearly colliding with...

Itachi.

_Whoaaaa! He's even hotter than in the picture! _His long hair was pulled into a pony tail that fell to his mid back but almost blended in with the dark leather trench with a high collar and red flowers embroidered on it. Red eyes bore down on her surprised expression.

Sakura couldn't help but look away embarrassed.

"Sakura." Itachi didn't look the least bit nervous. _How many women has he gone out with! He seems so cool and casual! Hmm... I hope I don't make a fool outta myself._

"I parked in front." He turned and led her slowly to his car which was parked diagonally, taking up a majority of the street.

"Wow! It's so..." Sakura looked at her reflection in the black paint of the McLaren F1. She peeked inside to get a look at the interior.

"Watch it."

"Huh?" _Watch what?_

Itachi motioned for Sakura to move back as he pressed a button on the car remote. The doors lifted straight up. "Lambo doors."

"Ahh." Sakura bit her lip nervously, she had no clue what he was talking about. Itachi sat himself in the driver's seat. "Are you getting in?"

Sakura nodded dumbly and carefully slid next to him. The whole inside smelled like new leather. She lowered her hands to his sides and felt the soft material she was sitting on. "Is this...?"

"Suede?" He gave a swift nod. "I had the entire interior reapulstered..." Sakura grinned and leaned forward. "Why? Was it all..." She scooted closer. "Worn out?"

He looked taken back. "No. I was bored with it." The doors slammed shut and all the lights blinked on as the key slipped into the ignition. "Oh, right."

Itachi turned on the stereo and plugged in an iPod to the car adapter. Suddenly the car shook with the intensity and clarity of the speakers. Sakura sneered at what she found repulsive.

_I'm not the one who's so far away  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins  
Never did I wanna be here again  
And I don't remember why I came..._

"Ready?" He asked nonchalantly, either ignoring or oblivious to her hatred of the song.

_...Candles raise my desire  
Why I'm so far away  
No more meaning to my life  
No more reason to stay  
Freezing feeling,...  
_

"Uh...yeah. Where are we going?" Sakura practically shouted over the speakers and now the loud engine. She felt around for the seat buckle and her eyes widened at the speed Itachi was going. Yet he remained composed through the rising 90 mph rate, as though it was just a pleasant drive.

_...Breathe in, breathe in  
I'm coming back again...  
_

/\/\/\/\

_Fuck!_ Sasuke leapt onto another roof. _This isn't as simple as I thought it would be. By now Itachi's probably half way through town!_

He inched off of the tiles to get closer to the street. Grabbing onto a window ledge, he skillfully hoisted himself up. Creeping along the pane, he could hear the television set from the room. It was loudly playing the Codename Kids Next Door theme song.

_What kid stays up this late watching tv? Hah. Wait, I do. But I'm hardly a ki... _"Kuso!" Sasuke had reached his limit and was quickly losing his balance. He looked at his options.

_I could jump back onto the roof. But that'd be a waste. I can't track anything up there. Or I could land on the ground..._

Out of nowhere, a car sped past Sasuke just as he was preparing to leap onto the street below.

_...Demons dreaming  
Breathe in, breathe in  
I'm coming back again...  
_

_Freakin' dumb ass! Hey...wait a minute. No one around here owns a car like that. Or owns a car period. That could be Itachi!_

He miraculously regained his balance and jumped to the next building. Passing another window, keeping the smoke from the tires insight, he heard a clip of a James Bond intro.

_Why is everyone watching those sleuth type of shows now! _(_A/N:_ Apparently Sasuke has not noticed the irony)

His dark eyes widened as he silently cursed himself for not being faster. Mind you the cars going about 97 mph right about now, and Sasuke's doing pretty good with his 80.

/\/\/\/\

Just as Sakura was about to beg Itachi to slow down, the wheels screeched to a halt. As the smoke cleared and the lambo doors reopened, Sakura attempted to fix her frazzled hair.

_At least the musics done now._

Itachi stepped out of the car and appeared on the other side by the passenger seat. "Where are we?" Sakura took Itachi's hand and allowed him to lead her away. She noted the chill of his skin. He didn't bother looking at her as he answer.

"The waterfront."

"Ohhh! I love the waterfront! What are we doing tonight!" Itachi stopped and turned his attention to the brush nearby.

"What is it?" Sakura realized his lack of interest in her company and questioned why.

No answer.

Sakura became impatient. She squeezed his hand and pulled his arm. "Lets goooo Itachi!" He allowed her to drag him from his prey.

/\/\/\/\

_Phew! That was close! Wow her date's a creep! But I can take him._

The black silhouette blended with the shadows of the thick bushes and crept off to find a better area to survey the two.

/\/\/\/\

_That's the car... But where's Itachi?_ Sasuke looked around suspiciously. Seeing that the coast was clear, he snuck out to investigate.

For five minutes he searched the perimeter with no luck, until he heard the sound of heavy footseps and voices coming towards him.

"Let me just get my purse..."

Sasuke recognized the voice almost immediately. If he just continued to stand there, he'd be caught for sure. So he ran to the other side of the car.

Both Lambo doors opened simultaneously. Sasuke felt the warm air from inside the car rush out. Not daring to move, bringing attention to himself, Sasuke remained frozen. He heard Sakura rumaging around blindly.

As she moved closer to the driver's side, she threatened Sasuke's cover and the advantage of a suprise attack_. I can't get away without him noticing my movements. And if I jump up to attack, he'll strike first. _

"Hah! I've got it." Sakura snatched it up and moved out of the vehicle. Sasuke listened intently and waited until the two left before he snuck away.

Suddenly the door began to close and caught Sasuke by the collar.

"Damnit!"

He took hold of his shirt to make sure he didn't get strangled. When the door finally came to a stop, he yanked a kunai from the holder and slit the fabric. Before he left however he took the cloth from underneath the metal to dispose of the evidence.

As he escaped, he didn't realize the amount stuck inside of the car.

/\/\/\/\

"Itachi, where are we?" Sakura looked around nervously. She had never been up this way before. He knocked on the thick door of a small brick building. It opened slowly and they entered.

Sakura squeezed his arm tighter as he led her to a bar. She sat beside her date and watched him order two shots.

"Um…no. Thanks. I'm not allowed…"

"It's just one." Itachi whispered quietly.

"But…I can't. If my oka…" Sakura cut herself off when she saw Itachi's displeased look. "She won't discover you. It'll be our secret." He gave her a sly wink and pushed the glass closer over to her.

She drank it down quickly. Itachi ordered another round.

/\/\/\/\

By the fourth or fifth round, she was gone. Itachi grinned mischievously. After all, he was still sober. Sakura gave him a far out smile before blacking out.

Itachi smirked and watched her collapse onto the bar. He waited until he finished another drink before pulling her upright.

_Tch. Unconscious. Well, that takes care of that. Cheaper than my last date I'll give her that. Only half as attractive. Oh well, invest half, get half. _

A few other men were turning their attention to the minor. Itachi, not wanting to lose his victim, stared them down. The bartender came up and asked if she was alright. Itachi gave a swift nod and stood.

He picked Sakura up and made his way to the door. Onlookers whispered snide comments as he passed their tables, all of which he ignored. What did he care? Sakura was _gone_ and the night was young.

/\/\/\/\

_A/N:_ Sorry for the delay! I started skool this week and haven't been able to write for long periods of time! But plz stay with me!

_Coming Soon: _What did Ino see that made her freak? Who's tracking Itachi? What's gonna happen to our intoxicated bit... _friend._ ?


	10. A Night Wasted

_A/N: _Here! UGH! Finally! After sitting at this desk for 2 straight hours I finally got chappie 10 done! Yesss... Hopefully I didn't lose any readers: ) You guys are awesome! Well here ya go! Warning: Some... intercourse?

_Disclaimer: _I've had to think up so many of these it's not even funny. Someone should make a website of creative disclaimers so I don't have to think so much! Maybe that's why all my chapters are late... Nope. Don't own Naruto. Blahblahblah.

_I lost him. I was so close and then I lost him._ Sasuke sat quietly at the far end of the bar. It felt like he had been after Itachi all night and was running out of options.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender leaned on the bar while wiping off a shot glass. Sasuke stared dully. _A bounty hunter or tracker would be nice..._

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and a short figure appeared in the doorway. The chatter stopped abruptly as he took a step inside. "I'm lookin' for a pink haired girl and creepy dude. Anyone seen 'em!" He demanded solidly.

Another two steps into the light. A few snickered or spat and continued on with their conversations.

_Not him, too. Maybe he won't..._

"SASUKE IS THAT YOU!" Naruto ran over to the corner and flung himself onto the stoll next to him. The embarrassment didn't stop there for the unfortunate Uchiha, as Naruto tripped over the stool and fell flat on his face. But he bounced back quickly and threw himself onto the cushion.

"Hey Sasuke! What are you doing here! I'm lookin' for Sakura... have ya seen her?" _He's looking for them? This night keeps getting better and better._

"Hmm... So that's why you wanted me to find out all about her date! Well guess what Sasuke! I'm gonna get her before you! Your pretty boy moves won't work on her this time!"

The bartender came up again. "You two together? There's a couple's discount tonight..."

"No!" Sasuke said appalled. "I'm not gay! Do I look fucking gay!"

"Sheesh Sasuke... you act like _you've_ had the bad night..." Naruto coughed. Sasuke couldn't contain his frustration any longer.

"Gah! Get away from me! And if you know what's good for you, you'll give up searching for Sakura. You don't know what you're dealing with!" He stalked off, motivated once again to find his brother.

"YA WELL YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DEALIN' WITH EITHER!" Naruto stood up and shouted. "Hmph! He thinks he can steal Sakura from me... he's _wrong!_" And as usual, Naruto got the wrong impression.

"So you're _not_ together..."

Itachi finally reached his car. Juggling Sakura and his keys, he opened the doors and set her down inside. Moving to the other side of the car he seated himself in the driver's seat.

He noticed a shadow cast across Sakura's face by something covering the light by the door. Looking down, Itachi's hand quickly swept the floor and landed on a small piece of cloth.

He slowly picked it up and examined it. Where had he seen this before? He couldn't waste time wondering, Sakura was regaining consciousness fairly quickly. He smirked and sped off towards her home.

They arrived back fairly quickly. Itachi looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing it was, he got out of the car and moved swiftly to the passenger seat. "C'mon. Let's get inside."

He attempted to pick her up, but she protested fiercely. "I...gots...i..." "Alright, just watch it." Sakura struggled to her feet and held onto the McLaren for support. "Don't scratch the..."

_Scccrrraaapppeee..._

The zipper of her purse swiped across the hood, leaving a thin white mark halfway down. Itachi growled at her stupidity. "Get in! _NOW!_" Grabbing her arm he pulled her up to the door.

"Hey! Let m...go!" Sakura lightly hit him, collapsing into his arms. Shoving the front door, Itachi broke in and entered with a drunken Sakura slurring her speech.

Once he had locked the doors and secured the windows, he dragged her down the halls looking for a room of his preference.

"This'll do. Get in here..." He tossed her into her own bedroom, slamming the door shut. His eyes narrowed as he once again made sure no one was around.

Sakura staggered to the soft bed and fell onto it. She watched Itachi get closer to her. "Huh?" She questioned his demonic smile.

"You have to pay for my car."

"Wha? What you talkin...about?"

"All you have to do is please me. But in addition to a new paint job is, you have a fairly expensive bill to pay..."

"Huh?" She was now half sober and thinking fairly straight. Well straight enough to realize that she was in danger.

Itachi threw off his heavy coat...

Naruto was reaching the Haruno household. It was his last plan. He was going to wait until she got home to jump all over the details of her date.

_Hahaha! No Sasuke, he's not smart enough to think of coming here. Hehehe. I'm always two steps ahead of him!_

Naruto ran excitedly to the front door and stopped in front of it. Hmm... should I go in? Or wait out here? She might not wanna talk if I'm outside. If I'm inside it'll be harder for her to kick me out!

He pulled on the handle and to his surpirse the door swung open.

"Hah! That was easy!" And without giving a second thought to why it was open in the first place, he let himself in.

_Retard. Always getting in my way..._ Sasuke leapt onto a tiles roof and peered below.

_It's the car! He's back at Sakura's house! _He hadn't lost his opportunity yet. Landing softly on the hard ground below, he took off towards the side of the house. _The lights are on. The traitor must have something up his sleeve._

Sasuke crept up to the window and peered in. His eyes met the most unpleasant sight of the night...

Naruto was inside! Seated in an armchair was the teammate, helping himself to what was likely Sakura's food.

Sasuke was at a loss for words. _How can he have gotten here before me? I don't have time for this! By the looks of it Itachi hasn't realized Naruto's inside yet. Stupid idiot! His loud mouth is going to give away my position!_

Naruto looked up from the dumplings he was eating and saw Sasuke staring at him through the window. Alarmed he hopped out of the chair and reached for his kunai. Sasuke's dark eyes widened and he ducked instinctively as Naruto's knife shattered the glass of the window.

Sakura was busy "working off" her debt to Itachi in the bedroom when the crash pierced the quiet atmosphere. She pulled away from Itachi's lips and gasped for air.

"What...was that?" She panted with exhaustion. Itachi moved onto her bare stomach and steadied her with cold hands. "Ita...chi... stop!" Sakura laughed uneasily.

She had to admit, at first she was completely against his overconfidence and demanding personality. Now that she was allowing herself to enjoy it, however, she couldn't help but let him have his way.

Itachi lifted his head slightly and stared boldly into Sakura's green eyes wordlessly. The red eyes easily subdued her under his control and she relaxed beneath his sinewy body. Her sharp nails dug into his back in a fit as he started to press into her.

Again, Sakura interrupted him. "_Wait! _What if I... get... _you know_..." Itachi dropped his head in thought and frustration. _When is this inexperienced fan girl going to let me just have her? Her body's not all that impressive and she talks too much. I could have done better. _

A few moments later, he came to a conclusion.

With a believable smile, he answered in a way that suited them both. "If you do, I'll take care of both you and the child."

Sakura giggled and brought her hand up to his forehead, pushing the dark hair from his eyes. Staring into the face she had grown to love in just one night she congratulated herself subconsciously.

_CHA! Go SAKURA! Who needs Sasuke when you can have his older brother! This is the best night of my life! I'm finally over him! I didn't think it was possible, but I'm in love with someone else! And he loves me back...!_

And they continued with newly discovered momentum.

"What's your retardation!" Sasuke hissed and swiped off traces of blood on his cheek from the glass shards. Naruto leaned out of the window and peered down, a pleased look upon his face.

"Aww... too close of a shave? Let me even it for you!" Naruto brought the kunai down and would have slashed Sasuke's ear if he had not rolled farther from his disturbed teammate.

"Naruto what are you doing! Stop this! There's a potentially dangerous fugitive in the house and..."

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuk...ahh!" The blonde had inclined to far back and lost his balance. Sasuke stared with disbelief at the empty window frame. Naruto popped back up and brushed off his shoulders, resuming his position at the sil.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. You should have known my determination makes up for where I lack your intelligence." Dumbly Naruto had not noticed the insult. "And don't you dare try to get in. Or I'll slice you up." He pointed the knife threateningly.

There was no way around it but to fight. _I have to get to Itachi. Why is this loser blocking me? Doesn't he have enough sense to realize I hate Sakura?_

"Naruto move. I have to get in."

"Nuh uh! No way!" His hands shot up, blocking Sasuke from getting into any tight open corner. "Go wait for Sakura some other time!"

"Okay you asked for it." Sasuke pulled out sharpened shurikens. Naruto grinned with anticipation. "Hn."

Sasuke struck first. Jumping onto the winodw sil, he bent slightly and pulled Naruto's head protector over his eyes.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Naruto pulled at the blue band. Sasuke kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and hurling him backwards as he jumped into the home.

Naruto finally tore the head protector from his eyes and glared angrily around the room. _Where'd that jerk go? I'm gonna get him! _

But the stealthy Uchiha was no where to be seen. He had hidden himself successfully in a far hallway.

Naruto didn't care at the moment how unprofessional he appeared as he ran in circles around the room, searching furiously for his rival. He had no shame in throwing open the doors of random rooms and searching every inch inside.

Somewhere down the hall, Sasuke cursed under his breath. _If he keeps going on like this, Itachi's bound to turn up somewhere. But he hasn't yet... is he even here? What if he's not?_

"SASUKE YOU KUSOTARE! COME OUT ALREADY!"

BANG another door hit the wall.

BANG another room was opened.

BANG more anger was taken out on the wood.

Somewhere between both intruders was Sakura's bedroom.

The bangs from the hallway were not unnoticed. Sakura groaned and held tight to Itachi for support as she pulled herself to a sitting position. "Itachi, something's wrong." Her voice was low and resentful.

He turned his attention to the door, as if to dare it to open. Not even he could deny his suspicions that they weren't as alone as he had intended.

Nothing happened. Everything when silent for a few moments before the loudest clatter of the night exploded in the home.

An ear splitting crack shook the room and was followed by the crisp sound of paper tearing.

"What the fuck?" Itachi cautiously sat up as well and crept towards the door. "Wait here." He stood up and disappeared into the dark shadows of the corridor. (_A/N:_ Yes, he was naked. Yes he was unarmed. But he's Itachi. C'mon now! He knows he's awesome... and hot. So what he did was justified. ; P )

Sakura bit her lip, listening intently for any sign of trouble. This was proven to be useless as she could barely hear Itachi's footsteps when he re entered minutes later. She let out a sigh of relief.

_Phew! That woulda been bad. I'm already risking my okaasan catching me. I couldn't take some criminal walking in here and causing havoc! Not tonight anyway..._

Itachi pulled down the covers and slipped inside Sakura's bed. She did the same and snuggled close to his chest, letting out a pleading whine. But Itachi had done enough for one night and refused to give in. Sakura on the other hand, still had an appetite.

Determined, Sakura sat between his legs and leaned in to kiss his lips which parted in response.

Seeing this as a good sign, her hands made their way massaging his chest. Itachi grinned almost unnoticeably. He was getting his way. _It's only been an hour and the tables have been turned already. _Itachi closed his eyes and allowed Sakura what she desired, not putting forth any effort at all this time around.

Sakura's lips were under his jawline when a strange clunking noise from outside caught her attention. She didn't do much more than glance. For if she had, she would have noticed the growing stain of red on the glass.

_A/N:_ There ya go! Didn't wanna make it too bad... rating you know. Sry it's late! I've been kinda busy. Hopefully my next story will be more organized! But for now, I guess you'll all have to just keep checkin' in to see if it's updated : P I still luv your reviews!


	11. Full Circle

A/N: Okay! You've been waiting, I've been waiting, and my dog's been waiting… so here it is! The final piece of my puzzling story. Onto the last chappie!

_Disclaimer:_ Wait, doesn't 'dis' refer to 'un'? How can I 'unclaim' something I never had in the first place: P Ah w/e. I don't own the peoples.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Argh…Nar…u…_to_!" Sasuke grabbed the blonde's collar and proceeded to shake him off. But Naruto's grip was still strong and his fury even stronger.

_Got to… get him off… of me before… it's…. too late! _Sasuke tried not to panic but he knew that if he didn't find an escape, he'd been out cold in no time flat.

"What's wrong… _Sasuke?_ The great Uchiha can't take some…_competition!_" Naruto emphasized with extra force. Sasuke felt his fists loosen against his will. His vision blurred and the shadowed orange began to blot.

"No! I can't let him get…away!"

"Talking to yourself Sasuke!" He ceased slamming his head against the glass. Sasuke's jet-black hair dripped with the thick liquid and his eyes became heavy, his head drooped to the side unconsciously.

"Huh?" Naruto peered closer. "Sasuke? Hey! Sasuke!" There was no response from the teammate.

"Don't move." A stern voice and heavy hand fell upon Naruto.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Wha…what are you doing Itachi?" Green eyes stared up with concern at her 'lover'. Itachi gently pushed her off of him and pulled himself upright.

"What's wrong?"

Itachi remained silent as her slowly brought himself to his feet. Sakura lashed out and yanked his arm. "Itachi?" His head whipped around and his cold eyes narrowed. Sakura backed off and let him regain his_...pleasant_ composure.

Her eyes begged for a reason, so Itachi shrugged and grinned savagely.

"You've paid enough."

Sakura looked like she had just been hit by a bus (A/N: We can only hope.) "_What!_" Itachi turned his back on her and reached for his clothes.

"Is that all I am to you! Some kind of…ATM!" (A/N: Again, don't know or care if they have atms in Naruto.)

He didn't answer.

Sakura jumped to her feet and grabbed his shoulder. "_Answer_ me!" Tears streamed down her face, but before Itachi could even shoot her another silencing glare the door and window came crashing into the room.

"ACK!" Sakura instinctively leapt behind Itachi for covering who stood in the center of the room staring wickedly at the porcelain masks of the ANBU. His red eyes seemed to penetrate the heavy ceramic.

Without shuddering, the ninja recited what sounded like an entire scroll of Itachi's capture.

"Uchiha Itachi…"

He nodded.

"…It has been the mission of the ANBU organization to take you into custody on the charges of taking part in the alleged Akatsuki group, the murder of the Uchiha. …"

Sakura whimpered from behind the fugitive, blushing furiously when she heard a familiar voice.

It appeared that Naruto had made his way to the scene.

"What's goin' on in here? Why did you just bust in like that? Don't you know that's against the laws?" He stumbled into the room via the window. "Hey! Sakura you're back! Whoa! Why are you naked!" His eyes grew larger as he smiled widely at the victim.

She clung tighter to Itachi's shoulders and pressed up against him as if he could offer her more protection.

One of the members tossed her a blanket. She gratefully caught it and wrapped it around her body, releasing the oldest Uchiha son whom Naruto had only recently noticed. "WHAT! Whose this guy! And why's he naked?"

He was held back by the same masked ANBU. Only Sasuke's ungraceful entrance distracted him from his newfound foe and fiery temper tantrum. Seemingly he had regained consciousness by the assistance of one of the five intruders.

"You!"

Itachi turned his head slightly and gave Sasuke a knowing look. "Hello little brother. I've been expecting you."

Sasuke growled and took a few charging steps forward. A few men jumped to block him but the move was unnecessary. Sasuke took himself out, weakly stumbling to his knees.

"Sasuke!" Sakura ran over to him, Naruto's face glowing red.

Itachi turned his attention back around to listen to the remaining charges. "… Filching a car and…" He nodded to Sakura. "Sleeping with a minor."

"She's no minor."

"Sakura…"

"Yes Sasuke!"

"Get away from me." His entire body shook angrily as he forced himself to his feet. "I'm going to kill you bastard."

"Hm." Itachi's lips curled and he burst out in insane laughter. "HAHAHA! You've been saying that for so many years now." He stopped abruptly and shot a daring look across the room. "Show me."

Without a second bidding, Sasuke roared with hatred and ran full speed.

"But I knocked you out!" Naruto saw him fly past and charged after him.

"Don't touch him Naruto!" Sakura clutched the blanket and pursued.

"STOP! ALL OF YOU!" ANBU ninjas intercepted all three, wrestling them to the ground. Itachi smirked and snatched his clothes. "Hey! Don't you move!"

"I'm just getting my pants on. Shows over, my chijin." Once he had pulled them on, he dealt the captor a heavy blow to the abdomen, knocking the wind out of him and giving Itachi a second to escape.

"What the… HE'S GETTING AWAY!" The four others disappeared in a flash but the screech of rubber told them they were too late.

In the meantime, Naruto had taken the opportunity to pounce on Sasuke. Sakura (as always) was screaming her head off in a corner.

The man regained his strength and tore the two boys apart. "For the final time. STOP." They paused. Naruto crossed his arms and Sasuke reached for his kunai.

"Now will one of you tell me who your sensei is?"

/\/\/\/\

Sakura rested her head in her hands and stared out the shattered window. ANBU had left after her mother was contacted and the whole team was going to be in big trouble with Kakashi sensei. She sighed at her misfortune.

He wasn't worth any of this. Now my reputation is ruined and Sasuke'll probably never want to be with me now.

The streets were relatively desolate. Other than a passing cat no one was around, or so it momentarily appeared. The footsteps of a shadowy figure broke the hazy silence.

_Huh? Whose that?_ Sakura sat up attentively and peered out. The person was making good time in getting to where ever they were headed. The straight path the character took didn't whind around the Haruno home.

_What now? _She lifted her head and squinted to get a better view. The silhouette stopped only a few feet away and bent down. It was picking something up, but Sakura couldn't make it out. Suddenly a rock was hurled at the already broken window, flying inside and hitting her square in the forehead.

"Owwww!"

"Sakura!" The voice was now familiar.

_Ino._ "What do you want! Can't you see I'm already in trouble as it is?" Ino walked up to the frame and peered in.

"What'd you do billboar..."

"I'm not in the mood Ino. Go away. I'll see you later."

"No Sakura! You can't... ugh! Just hold on for..." Ino hopped inside and tossed a folded sheet of paper at her friend. "Look! Look look look!" She stubbornly prodded the sheet Sakura now held.

"You came by just to give me this? Ino can't it wait?" Sakura whined and tried to return the paper to Ino. "Just look at it then I'll go."

The pink haired 'victim' of the night let out a load sigh and flipped through it muttering to herself.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?"

Ino gawked and moved closer to point out the suspicious information. "Ugh! Okay, do I have to walk you through this? This is some background information I found on that _tHrOnE__-of-AiBo _guy you've been talking to on Wait a second. What're you doing going around looking this stuff up?"

"Um… That's not important. What is important is all the websites he's affiliated with."

"_He?_ I'm pretty sure it's a girl." Ino raised an eyebrow, "That's not what I found."

"What!" Sakura looked at the sheet with newfound intrigue and read through the sites. "Baking Buddies official membership website, Save the Squirrels specie fansite, Fitness 101, Tree Treatment conservation site…"

"Yes, yes just go down _farther!_ I think it's the second last one or something…."

Sakura scanned through for any eye catching bits of information that Ino would find pleasing. _The faster I find it, the faster she goes…_

But then she did stop at something rather… surprising.

"You mean this Nation's Pride website?"

"Mhm!" Ino looked rather pleased with herself.

"Wow, that really is strange. Because we both know that it's sooo strange to feel pride for your village!" She sneered sarcastically.

"Huh?" Ino was taken back. "No…. It's not like that! Here, I checked it out and everything. He even has a profile." She pulled another folded piece out of her pocket and gave it to Sakura.

"It's… It's a…. a…. a…. GAY WEBSITE!"

Ino nodded fiercely. "Well actually it's a hetero website. But look who it…"

"IT'S ROCK LEE!"

And for the second time that night, she fell unconscious.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hello team." Kakashi fell gracefully from a tree in front of his team.

She had expected him to be late as usual, but all three knew he wouldn't have good news. This made the wait even more painful.

Speaking of pain, Sasuke and Naruto both wore heavy wads of bandages. _So last night really was serious. Hn. From the way my house looks, I should have figured._

"Morning Kakashi sensei." Sakura mumbled. The boy's greetings were less understandable. Seeing as they only consisted of a mixture of grunts and mutters they were difficult to make out.

Sakura tried to read her teacher's expression or sense any anger in his tone, but Kakashi was blank and expressionless.

"So all of you decided to take part in this online… dating service? And from there things went down hill…"

They couldn't bear to look him in the eye.

"Sasuke, Naruto…. You're team members and look at what you've done to one another." They looked at each other's bandaged face with blaming glares.

"Sakura…" He continued. "You were mislead by one of the most dangerous, unpredictable men out there."

Naruto looked over and grumbled, "Told you we shoulda gone out."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Seeing as none of you seem to be in any shape to practice… or work as a team…" They gave him exhausted zombie-like stares. "I've decided to cancel today's practice. On _one_ condition."

Sakura and Naruto looked hopeful.

"No more of these sites. They only distract you from what really matters."

/\/\/\/\/\

_I thought a day off would be great… but I'm so bored! How is this possible! _

Naruto stared up at the ceiling and tossed kunais into the tiles (he ran out of pencils an hour ago). Suddenly one loosened itself and fell.

"ACK!" Naruto scrambled to get out of the way, but it only hit the keys of his computer. "Hahaha." He picked himself up and headed for the kitchen…. Untillll…..

BLOOP 

Naruto turned. On the screen was….

_A pop-up!_

"Cool!" _Hey I never did get that ramen gift certificate…. Maybe they lost my address. What's this one for? _

"Knock down the samurai and win… a free 20" plasma TV! Sure!" _Wait. Better read the fine print…. _

He read through the details quickly. _ One month membership to Nation's Never heard of it before but Kakashi sensei shouldn't have a problem with it. Afterall, it is about pride… What do I got to lose?_

click 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_A/N:_ (_Bow_.) Thank you, thank you, thank you to all those giving me support! I applaud you. Another one gone… so what'd you think? Next time I think I'll plan it out before I go off on a tangent. But I hope it entertained you all for the time it was added to.

; ) See you next time around,

Lotus.Under.Thorns


End file.
